A love in the snow
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Ritsuka spends time with Soubi after school. They go to Soubi's, Youji is sick, Natsou gets angry. Oneshot My first story. Please review.


Loveless: A love in the snow

On a winter morning, Ritsuka got out of bed to the sound of his alarm beeping. "…Morning…" Ritsuka said sleepily. Ritsuka headed off to school and was greeted by his friends Yuiko and Yayoi. They went to class and learned they would be going to the park the next day.

"The park, I'm so exited!" Yuiko Exclaimed.

Yayoi nodded, "Yes, yes a very good trip."

Ritsuka just went on home after school not stopping even to make memories with his friends. About halfway home he saw Soubi standing at the walkway to his house. "Why are you here!?" Ritsuka demanded, with suppressed anger yet some love for Soubi.

"I wanted to see you, that's why I'm here." Soubi said, very lightly.

Ritsuka looked into Soubi`s eyes and saw love for himself and discontent. He felt that Soubi would be pushing him away if he came to the trip to the park, especially with Kio. So he didn't tell him anything.

The next morning Ritsuka woke up feeling more rested than usual. 'It's the park day.' He thought absentmindedly. He got dressed and got his bag, then headed out the door without saying goodbye to his parents. They were asleep, as usual; his mom stayed up late to watch TV, and his dad was always at work late.

So Ritsuka walked to school, and he saw the students heading into the school a moment before the bell. He caught up to Yuiko and Yayoi heading to there classes, they were both very exited to be going. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Yayoi said with a breath.

"Yah! I'm soo happy, oh hi Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko said, just now noticing him trailing behind her and Yayoi. Ritsuka simply nodded, and as they passed their room, he pulled her inside to take their seats.

"Now, I hope you're all dressed appropriately for our trip to the park today." Shinonome-Sensei said, with much delight. "Though it is winter, I'm quite surprised everyone's here, no one is sick, so that's very good news!"

'I would have skipped school today, if not for this.' Ritsuka thought, angrily. He needed to get more sleep to stay up and play Wisdom Resurrection so he could get more answers from Seven in the time he would be on.

Gladly, Shinonome-Sensei got the class to follow her out the door and follow the other classes to the park. Everyone was giddy with excitement, everyone that is except Ritsuka. Why he was not happy or exited was because there were things on his mind, big things, and little things.

So, he let everything he wanted to think about come to mind. He was thinking about the questions that he would ask Seven that evening, also he was thinking of Soubi, which in turn he thought was not very bad to think about, especially at a time like this. He thought about everything they had done together, what they had shared, what they had experienced, all the battles they had been through, but it all came down to one thing; The kiss. His first kiss with Soubi, in the park, on that special bench. It was extrodanary, and frightening all at once. Why he was thinking about it he did not know, it just came to him like a bee to a flower.

"Come on Ritsuka-kun hurry up!" Yuiko yelled at him. Jolted back to reality by Yuiko he ran to catch up with her and Yayoi. They were a bit behind the other classes and they were not being yelled at, so it was ok. Yuiko said quickly to the boys, "We need to catch up guys, come on, and let's go." So they ran ahead to catch up with the other kids.

When they got to the park, they sat on a bench to talk. Ritsuka's mind wandered as Yuiko talked about school and how much work they would have when they got back. Ritsuka herd a familiar voice call his name, "Ritsuka!" it said. They turned around and saw Soubi standing by a tree near their bench. Ritsuka got up went to Soubi and hugged him.

"I missed you…" He said. He wanted Soubi…badly; he wanted to be with him every chance he got. He looked up at Soubi longingly, wanting him to pick him up and take him away.

Soubi glanced over towards the bench, smiled and waved at Yuiko and Yayoi. They waved back and Soubi took Ritsuka's hand, led him to the bench, set him on his lap, and hugged him lovingly. Ritsuka smiled at him and Yuiko and Yayoi quietly walked away leaving Ritsuka and Soubi alone in the park.

Yuiko saw the other kids were leaving along with Shinonome-sensei, so she ran up to her and told her that Soubi had come to pick Ritsuka up because their was a family matter for him to attend to, In other words she lied for him. She believed Yuiko's lie and told the class to start back to school.

As they left Yuiko looked back to see Ritsuka tickling Soubi under a cherry tree, then them sitting and Ritsuka laying down on Soubi. Ritsuka was smiling a lot so Yuiko though he must be very happy with Soubi. Yuiko looked away with compassion for Ritsuka and Soubi so she was happy for him and went to catch up with the classes to go back to school.

Ritsuka had a lot of fun with Soubi and wanted to be with him at the park forever, but it was going on 5:30 and he had to go home. So he told Soubi, he offered to walk him home, and Ritsuka accepted. When Soubi walked him home Ritsuka asked him to kiss him and he did. Then he asked him to paint him something and he obliged.

Ritsuka was very exited when he went to bed that night. He couldn't get to sleep so he was up all night thinking about Soubi and one other thing came to his mind, he needed to call Yuiko to see weather or not they had school the next day. So he called, woke Yuiko up and she told him that they didn't have school and he was happy and told her he was going to hang out with Soubi tomorrow.

When Ritsuka woke up the next morning, he was exited because Soubi had called him the night before and told him to meet him at the park at dawn. So he crept out of bed silently no so to wake his mom and went out the door and headed to the park.

When he got there, he saw Soubi sitting on a swing waiting for him, so he headed over to him and sat on his lap, taking his hand and holding it. Soubi was glad he had come and tilted his head forward to kiss Ritsuka and he loved it.

When it was over, they walked through the snowy trees and stopped to talk. "Do you really love me Soubi?" Ritsuka asked defiantly. Soubi nodded and held him close under a frozen cherry tree. Ritsuka turned around and kissed Soubi, grabbing on to his hair in the process. Soubi moaned with the pleasure of pain, and yet that tug made him love Ritsuka even more.

Ritsuka was too tired in the morning even though he slept very well, so when he went to sleep Soubi carried him to his place where Natsuo and Youji were waiting. During the night before Soubi had been, working on Ritsuka's painting and was half finished with it, so he decided to work some more to try to finish it while Ritsuka was asleep in his bed.

Natsuo walked up to Soubi and said, "Where have you been?! Youji wanted to go out to eat this morning but you have money! We've been forced to eat fruit all morning and now Youji's sick!" With much anger and discontent, he pointed sadly at Youji who was in their bed sweating to death and feverish. Soubi got up and went to check Youji, but Natsuo knocked his hand away and curled around Youji to keep Soubi away. "You jerk!" Natsuo said with tears in his eyes and anger in his voice. "Because you weren't here Youji got sick! You were out playing with Ritsuka!" Natsuo was very angry now so he opened the door and went out to take a walk to clear his head and to get medicine for Youji.

Ritsuka woke up from Natsuo's screaming, looking sleepily at Youji then at Soubi. Ritsuka took a moment to stretch then asked Soubi what was going on. "Youji's sick." He said. "Natsuo got mad at me for not being here for him and went to get medicine for him." He said this all with a very brisk voice that intimidated Ritsuka a lot, but he didn't care, he just went up to Soubi, wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him for what seemed like the longest time.

Then Natsuo came back sopping wet and shivering, so Soubi offered him a blanket and Natsuo got into bed by Youji and helped him drink the medicine. He slowly caressed Youji's head, made him feel good and he kissed him making some of the pain subside. Natsuo then fell asleep beside the sick Youji with his arms around him for comfort.

Ritsuka said to Soubi, "You wanna make some memories tomorrow?" Soubi nodded, and led Ritsuka out the door and walked him home. When the next day came along Ritsuka went to school, then after he went to the park to wait for Soubi. He came but he brought a couple other people. The people were Natsuo, Youji, and Kio. They all made memories and Ritsuka gave them all sets of the pictures they had taken together. Everyone was very happy especially Ritsuka and they all went home with new memories to share with others, but most of all they had each other.


End file.
